devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, also known as Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call, is a game in the Megami Tensei series of Role Playing Games. Plot A young Japanese boy (whose name is chosen by the player but is named "Naoki Kashima" in the radio play) and his two friends visit their ill teacher in the hospital but find it deserted. They witness an event called "The Conception" where all humans outside the hospital are killed to prepare the world for its rebirth. A young boy with an old woman dressed in black appears and drops a magatama in Naoki's eye and he becomes the Demi-Fiend (Hito-Shura in Japan). He sets out to play a part in the Conception but, as a demon, he can't design the new world but can ally with someone who can and thus changing the game's ending (5 in total, plus 1 included in the Maniax version completing the Laberynth Of Amala). Dante's Role He is asked by someone to hunt down a number of demons, including the main character, the Demi-Fiend. Such being the case, he will encounter the main character several times in the game as a formidable enemy. In the Third Kalpa of the optional Labyrinth of Amala dungeon, Dante will chase and shoot you as you try to run and will fight you again at the end. In the Fifth Kalpa, you are given the chance to hire Dante into your main party. Dante only appears in the "Maniax" version of the game. He still owns the double-sided coin he had in Devil May Cry 2 and weilds Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory. On Dante's inclusion in the game, designer Kozy Okada said: :One of the staff members in Japan, who happened to be a big fan of the DMC series, came up with the idea of including Dante from Capcom's in an upcoming SMT game. At first I thought it was a crazy idea, but realized that Dante is a devil hunter and this might actually work out and presented the Nocturne game concept to Capcom.www.Atlus.com In exchange for Dante's presence in Nocturne, Kazuma Kaneko the artist responsible for the character and demon designs in the Shin Megami Tensei series and the first two Persona games (Megami Ibunroku: Persona and Persona 2 duology) was brought into the Devil May Cry 3 project to design the Devil Trigger forms. References Dante's Abilities This is a list of all of Dante's abilities in the game. *E & I - Dante fires a few shots at a single enemy. *Rebellion - Dante uses a highly powerful attack on a single enemy. *Bullet Time - Dante fires at all enemies with Ebony & Ivory. Can cause "Panic" status. *Never Yield - Saves Dante from death and puts him at 1HP a single time per battle. *Holy Star - Nullifies -nda (Negative stats i.e. low defense) effects for all party members. *Provoke - Dante taunts an enemy, making them lower their defenses and become stronger, and regains Magic Points. *Intimidate - Aids in recruiting enemy demons (passive ability). *Son's Oath - Dante's physical and magical attack power increase by 50%. *Round Trip - Dante performs the Round trip attack on all enemies. The attack has electrical properties. *Whirlwind - Similar to Round Trip but with Force (wind) damage. *Stinger - Dante performs the Stinger attack on one enemy. Random chance of an instant kill; the higher Dante's level, the higher the chance. *Showtime - Dante performs an extremely powerful attack on all enemies. The words Bingo!, Are You Ready?, and Showtime! appear as he performs the attack. External links * Nocturne's article on Wikipedia * Nocturne's article on the Megami Tensei wiki * Dante's article on the Megami Tensei wiki Category:Non-DMC